The Meaning Of Christmas
The Meaning Of Christmas is an original DJKC movie created by member Cristi. It was uploaded on December 27, 2018 on YouTube. Plot The movie starts with the main character - Alex, a 16 year old girl - explaning that Christmas may be a special holiday, however, she does not feel the same about it. A train controller announces that the train to Tacodale is ready, and asks everyone to come on it. Alex picks a seat, puts a set of headphones on her head, and hopes that no one will be bothering her. An older man - who we later learn his name is Jeremy Kazenstein - picks a seat close to her and starts talking on the phone loudly about some contracts being signed. Another woman carrying a suitcase - whose name is later revealed as Susan Hence - picks the seat closer to Alex. The train controller asks the woman to give her suitcase to him, as she couldn't have it with her. After many no's, the woman decides to give the suitcase. She later introduces herself to Alex, and vice versa. Susan asks Alex where she is heading to, and she responds that she's going to spend her Christmas at her father's and step mother's house. Susan then tells Alex that "it must be exciting", and that "she's going to get more presents". Alex, angrily responds that she would rather spend Christmas with her biological mom instead of a strange woman. Time passes by and the characters are still in the train. Susan interrupts Alex from her music, and says that she can help her if she has any problem. Alex sarcastly thanks her, and then Susan starts talking about presents yet again, and tells Alex that the she's going to spend Christmas at her family's house because she will get presents. She then asks Jeremy what his plans for Christmas are, Jeremy responding negativily, saying that Christmas is boring and that he is too busy working. Alex then agrees with him and hopes that Chrismtas would just go away this year. After saying that, a loud explosion sound can be heard, and the train controller can be seen rushing up to get everyone out of the train. After these events, the characters can be seen at a motel, and the train controller tells the passangers that there was a problem with the train, and that it will be fixed by tomorrow. Alex, disappointed, goes outside and leaves her father a voicemail about the train issue. After hanging up, there can be heard crying in the distance. Alex decides to go and investigate, and founds the train controller crying. She asks him if there's anything wrong, and the train controller, answers that the reason of the issue was caused because of him, as he didn't check the train enough when it started. After trying to comfort him. they both go back inside the motel. After entering the motel, Alex sits next to Susan and Jeremy on a couch. When Susan asks where she has been, Jeremy interrupts and tells her to not talk to the "Christmas ruiner". Alex then tells them that they can either talk like normal people, or talk normally. Just as she finishes the sentence, the power goes out. The motel owner tells everyone that there was a power outage, and that he's working to fix it. Alex then pursues to go in a hallway, with Jeremy right behind her. Jeremy calls her a "Christmas ruiner" yet again. After a sigh, Alex asks him about his business, why does it have to happen right on Christmas, and if he wouldn't rather spnd time with his family.. Jeremy tells her that he thinks Christmas is an optional day and only for people who want to celebrate it. He then asks her why she cares so much about his family, when she doesn't want to go to her father's house. Alex answers that even though she doesn't want to, she's till going, which is better than just spending Chrismtas alone. Susan then walks into the scene, and ask what they were talking about. Jeremy then runs away from them, with Susan mocking him for his loneliness on Christmas day. Alex then decides to go on the owner's office to ask him about the power. When she enters the room, the owner can be seen watching something on his tablet. Alex notices that there is power in his office, and demands answers. The owner tells her that he thought that if he would've shut down the power, there would be more silence, as there was much noice. The owner asks her if she would like to stay in his office to watch a movie, but Alex has a different idea. In the next scene, Alex can be seen leading Susan, Jeremy, and the train controller to a room with their eyes closed. When they open their eyes, a beautiful decorated Christmas room can be seen. Alex tells them that she did by herself, to show them that Christmas is not about presents, work, or schedules. The next scenes, the characters can be seen having fun, eating food, and dancing. The following scenes show the characters are in the train again. Alex wakes up, and when she sees where she is, she thinks that this whole thing was a dream. The train controller comes up to her with a cup of coffee, and gives it to Alex. She tells him that she didn't order any coffe, and the train controller tells her that it's for free, for saving Christmas. Alex, realising that this wasn't a dream, checks her phone, and sees a message from her dad. The messages apologises for not answering the phone, and that they have prepared many of Alex's favourite food and have decorated their house. The movie ends with Alex deciding tha Christmas may not be so bad after all. Trivia * The movie started being worked on on November 4 and was finished on December 22.